


What Happened in the Cave

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mythical AU [57]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Human, Bonding, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Human, Light Angst, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Natural Disasters, One-Sided Attraction, Team Bonding, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Eclipse and the DJD get trapped in a cave during a landslide.
Relationships: Megatron/Eclipse, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Mythical AU [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/341920
Kudos: 6





	What Happened in the Cave

Eclipse sighed, slouching slightly to relieve the tension in her back.

Her brother’s engagement party was certainly a celebration; hours of laughing, drinking, singing and food. If it wasn’t for her early morning travel back to Kaon, she would have slept in. However, given the promise she had given to Megatron in exchange for going home, she promised to be home by noon the next day.

“Do you require a rest, My Queen?

Turning to Tarn, she offered a tired smile to let him know she was all right. The Lich had been dutiful instructing his men and the small regiment of men escorting their Queen to the human capital and back.

Despite King Ultra Magnus’s order to allow creatures to enter and reside within the city’s walls, Eclipse had been adamant about having them remain out of sight or at least enjoy the city away from the party. She felt bad asking them for such a trivial thing, but her brother and father still did not like the fact that she was married to Megatron. She just wanted to keep the peace, especially in Smokebomb’s day.

Fortunately, the group took the request humbly. So while she spent time with her family and slept in her childhood bed, the others were out in the capital. Though Nickel had slipped into her room that morning to indicate their preparations to leave before slipping out without a sound.

“No, I’m fine,” she assured him, shifting slightly to find a more comfortable seat of the horse. “I’d just rather be back in Kaon sooner than later.”

“As you wish,” he mused. However, Nickel fluttered up and smacked Tarn; a soft chide turning the Lich back to his company’s swaying formation in front of him. She sighed tiredly, pulling a canteen from a nearby oblivious soldier and handed it to Eclipse, settling on her horse.

“This should help, Your Majesty, and give you a reprieve from the worry wart.”

“Thank you, Nickel,” she giggled, smiling before taking a drink of the refreshing liquid.

As she drank, Tarn’s gaze lingered to ensure she was well and comfortable, turning away as Nickel caught him, rolling her eyes but saying nothing. Unnerved, he returned attention to the cavalcade before him, he spotted Kaon and Vos glancing away from him. He had a feeling his men were becoming aware of his attractions - Nickel no doubt having her own thoughts given how intense her usual annoyed glares had become. But he had to remain on his task: lead the entourage and get Queen Eclipse back to Kaon.

Their last stretch came as they entered a boxed canyon. Tesarus and Helex took position behind Eclipse while Vos and Kaon drew back to her steed. Tarn remained next to her while Nickel moved to flutter on her right, eyes alert and watching for danger.

“Commander Tarn!” a forward scout called, his voice echoing through the pass. “The road is clear!”

Tarn tensed, feeling the earth move under his feet. Though the others didn’t seem to notice, he could sense it. Which brought anger and fear to his mind - these canyons weren’t always stable, and they were with the Queen! There wasn’t room for careless mistakes like shouting in an unstable environment!

“Fool! You’ll cause…” Tarn voice was drowned out, the rumbling he had felt earlier beginning to grow louder and louder.

“Landslide!”

He didn’t even think twice. Tarn quickly pulled Eclipse from her horse, ignoring her small cry, just as rocks and boulders poured into the canyon. Cradled close, Eclipse could only hold onto the lich in fright as dust and rubble filled the air, Tarn trying to run from it all with her in his arms. She heard screams and shouts, thunderous booms and loud crunches, but Tarn didn’t let her see a thing.

“Get to the cave!” he barked, rushing towards the mountainside.

Eclipse barely had time to register as Tarn and his men stormed into a dark cave. They moved as far back as they could, Eclipse still hearing screams in the distance, before Tarn set her to the ground. He used his body to shield her against the wall, his men pressing into it as well as they protected their faces.

She could only try to do the same, hiding herself as much as she could as everything still shook and rumbled around them, more thunderous and booming noises filling the air, dust all around them as everything grew dark... For a moment, she thought she was as good as dead.

But the rumbling soon stopped, and earth stood still again. If it wasn’t for Helex using his magic to start a fire in his hands and for the natural glow coming from Nickel, it would have been pitch black. But, still afraid the shaking would start up again, she gripped Tarn’s cloak tightly.

“Men. Status,” Tarn ordered, looking over all his men. Each seemed to be fine with a few bumps and scratches. As his eyes passed over the now blocked entrance, he spotted blood and limbs crushed beneath the rubble. “Vos, Nickel - look for other survivors. Kaon, you and Tesarus search the cave for another entrance. Helex, you’re with me.”

Nodding, his men moved out.

“W-What happens now?” Eclipse stammered, still shaken up by everything that was going on.

“On the chance some survived…” he paused, seeing the horrified look on Eclipse’s face. “Forgive me, my Queen. In this event, our forward guard should be at the Citadel by now. With our late arrival…”

A sudden hiss caught their attention. Helex turned to a cursing and hissing Vos, his hand and face steaming.

“W-What’s wrong?” Eclipse gasped, missing Tarn motioning to Helex to keep his flames away from the cave entrance in order to hide the gore from her.

“Seems the rocks are rich with that ore ghosts don’t like.” Nickel huffed, fluttering over Vos, whom still hissed and cursed in his strange tongue. “Quit your fussing, and watch your language!” a loud smack echoed in the cave; Eclipse jumped as Nickel connected with Vos’ face before inspecting his injured hands.

“Looks like we can’t check what’s going on outside,” Helex huffed, turning to Tarn.

Tarn hummed, musing their situation. Though the landslide had been massive, it seemed unlikely that they were the only survivors. He didn’t doubt that help would arrive, but he had no idea as to when. At least a day, he had to figure. Still, not wanting to worry the queen, he urged her to move to a rock, discarding his cloak to provide a cushion and keep her warm.

“For now, we wait for Kaon and Tesarus to return with their report. We will set up camp here for the time being.”

Helex and Vos exchanged a look while Nickel gave an annoyed huff. Still, they went about as ordered. Helex found some small patches of grass and dead wood sticking out of the entrance; at least the rock slide had been able to dislodge and crush some tree for them to use. Once he had a fire roaring, he gathered what packs he could salvage. In his haste, however, a first aid kit tumbled out beside him.

Eclipse, feeling too nervous to simply sit and watch, moved to pick it up first. She turned to Nickel and a fussing Vos, tears pricking his eyes as Nickel tried to heal his injuries. But something seemed off about the fairy; soft curses under her breath as her hands shook.

“Are… are you all right?”

Nickel jumped, not expecting Eclipse to approach or get close to them. Vos looked on, brow quirked up in confusion as to why the Queen had approached them. Concerned, and needing something to do, Eclipse opened the first aid kit and showed Nickel.

“Oh finally, something good out of this disaster.” Her focus coming back, Nickel pulled Vos aside to sit while directing Eclipse closer. “And if you still wish to help, your Majesty, I’ll ask, you pass. Okay?”

Eclipse might have thought the fairy’s instructions were harsher than normal, but her tone was way off for that. Carefully, Eclipse followed Nickel’s instruction and offered tools and bandages. Vos’ faceless visage turned to Tarn, ensuring his leader could watch his movements. In his distraction, Eclipse managed to work the right salve into the bandages and helped Nickel bandaged his hand.

“There, does that feel better, Vos?” Eclipse said softly, offering a faint smile.

He merely stared at his hand for a few moments. Before Eclipse could turn away, he suddenly bowed low on his knees. She nearly jumped back, startled and confused. Nickel merely rolled her eyes, patting the No-Face’s head before fluttering off.

“V-Vos, why-?”

“He is grateful, Your Majesty,” Tarn piped in, turning her attention. “Since he does not speak the common vernacular, it’s his way of showing gratitude.”

“I-It’s all right,” she said, turning back to the faceless creature. She had been a queen for almost two years now, and she could never get used to all the bowing and extreme gratitude for the littlest things. All she had done was help patch his hand; Nickel did mostly everything else. “Please, Vos, it… It was nothing, I only wanted to help.”

Vos raised his expressionless face, nodding to Eclipse before returning to his task alongside Nickel. Eclipse was glad, but movement turned her attention back to the deeper cave. Tesarus and Kaon returned, both seemingly disheartened.

“No use, Tarn,” Tesarus sighed, “The cave ends in a dead end. Managed to find some stuff to feed the fire, even something to make a meal out of.”

Kaon placed down the wood, shrubs and other items before the fire. Tesarus, however, caused Eclipse to jump as he pulled forward a large spider. Not an Arachne thankfully, but a literal giant spider. Tarn nodded, a silent order to keep the spider away from Eclipse.

“It… was the only one,” Tesarus said. “No other spiders.”

“Good!” Nickel snapped, placing as much distance between herself and the spider corpse. “You better have gotten rid of the webs too.”

Kaon chuckled, unperturbed by her huffing glares.

“As bleak as our predicament may be, the Queen’s safety is paramount,” Tarn huffed, watching Kaon turn to Eclipse. “But now we will have to wait. Our late arrival will spur the keep to send scouts. They will find the landslide and excavate.”

“And how long would that be?!” Nickel demanded, turning a concerned eye from the lich.

“I cannot say.”

Nickel near shrieked as she fluttered away in a huff. Tesarus only groaned, taking a seat near the fire with a spider leg to cook. Vos, shifting his own pot of food away from the fire, hissing at the much larger creature.

Eclipse, however, focused on Nickel’s jittering and mumbles, jumping as Tarn placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Nickel has had a hard life, My Queen,” he nodded, his tone somber and low. “She just needs a moment to herself.”

But as he walked away, Eclipse looked back to the agitated fairy. She was still fluttering about, looking to be on the verge of a breakdown. Her eyes were shifting about, as if desperately trying to find a way out. She looked anxious, frustrated… and a little frightened. It reminded her of a couple of her students, when they would have breakdowns at school, usually worried when their parents would leave the capital to travel outside, where creatures could hurt them.

She didn’t know Nickel’s life or the trauma she might have endured, but Eclipse could recognize being trapped here was likely triggering her. She glanced to Kaon, who was looking at Nickel and looked like he wanted to help, but he didn’t move to do so.

If he couldn’t help, maybe she could. She didn’t have powers like he did, but she could at least try to calm her down. Having Nickel anxious and panicky like this wasn’t good for her mental state. And Eclipse couldn’t bear to see another in pain.

So, taking a deep breath, she slowly approached the erratic fairy, ignoring Kaon’s whimpering. Tarn flashed him a glare, before everyone’s eyes turned to the two women.

Nickel didn’t even seem to notice. She just fluttered about, her hands clenching and shaking. This place was so dark. And cold. There wasn’t any way out either. They were stuck there for Primus knew how long, and they would never have a way of knowing.

She had to get out. She couldn’t stay here. She had been trapped in the dark by humans for so long… abused and used for their selfish needs, taking her blood and magic to fulfill their greed. Disgusting lowlife insects who kept her and many others prisoner, chained and trapped in dark cages, only seeing the sun for brief moments… No, she couldn’t stay here. She had to get out before she never saw the light again!

“... Nickel?”

The fairy shrieked, turning and hands alight with fairy fire and aimed at Eclipse, who gasped and flinched back in fright.

“Nickel!” Tarn snapped, taking a step forward but watched as the fairy froze, staring at Eclipse and realizing what she was about to do.

“I...I…” Nickel’s eyes burned, trying harder to not let the tears fall but her breath was short. Her chest rising and falling rapidly. Her arms shook and her wings failed her as she lowered to the ground.

Eclipse, seeing the strength leave the poor fairy, quickly shook off any fear she had felt before and approached again. “Nickel?”

The fairy, now on the floor in a shaking heap, slowly looked up at the Queen. She just stared at her, her breathing heavy and quick as her trembling grew worse. But she was taken aback when Eclipse stretched out a hand to her, flinching when it came close.

But Eclipse didn’t try to grab her. She merely held out her hand, a gentle, empathetic expression on her face. “It’s okay, Nickel,” she said softly, as if she were talking to a child. “You’re okay… Will you take my hand?”

Nickel looked between the hand and the queen; her mind was a swirl of memories, haunting screams from trauma and ugly sounds that had her balling in the fetal position. And yet looking up at the queen, it was as if she wasn’t looking at a human but… something more benevolent. Nothing like those snobby angels but something more.

Slowly, on instinct, she gingerly reached out. No more snark. No more salt. Nickel looked with timid eyes and weakly grasped Eclipse’s hand.

Eclipse smiled. Gently, she helped Nickel to her feet and guided her closer to the light. She made sure there was still some distance between them and the others; Nickel probably didn’t want them seeing her look so vulnerable, considering how she normally was. And as they sat down, Eclipse didn’t let go of her hand. Instead, she reached out to grasp the other hand, holding them in gentle but reassuring grips. So Nickel didn’t feel trapped, but knew she was there to help.

“It’s okay,” she said again. “Just take slow, deep breaths. Close your eyes and breathe with me, okay?”

Nickel tried. She felt like she couldn’t, but Eclipse didn’t stop taking slow and deep breaths for Nickel to match. It took a few minutes, but the Queen was relieved to see that Nickel was starting to calm down.

“I know; it’s a lot. It’s dark here, and we don’t know when help will come. But… you’re safe. There’s nothing in here that could hurt you. And there’s no one here that will hurt you.”

Nickel didn’t say anything. She merely looked at their joined hands, giving them a small squeeze.

At least Eclipse knew she was listening, so she continued. “And we’re here with you. You’re not alone. Your team is here, and I’m here. We won’t let anything happen to you. You’re safe. And you will be safe until help arrives. Which could be sooner than we know, since we did send scouts up ahead. They’ll know something is wrong and send help. We’ll be out of here soon… We just have to be patient. Okay?”

Nickel didn’t speak, still seemingly transfixed on Eclipse’s hands in hers. They were warm, soft and secure. She indeed felt safe as the tension in her chest melted away, and she could finally breathe normally again.

Eclipse waited, watching as Nickel evened her breath and relaxed her grip. At least she was feeling better… She had started getting worried.

“Your...Majesty,” she said softly, making Eclipse smile as the fairy seemed to calm. “You...would have to be… the weirdest human I’ve ever met.”

Eclipse paused a moment, staring at the fairy in confusion. But before she could ask, Nickel showed a small shy smile as she lent in, embracing the queen as a large blush crossed her cheeks and nose.

“Thank you,” a soft whisper came, something only Eclipse was meant to hear. And the Queen merely smiled, hugging Nickel in turn and gently rubbing her back. Clearing her throat, Nickel pulled back and bowed before taking a seat next to her. The rest of her team said nothing, though Tarn sent her a look of concern; one that was brushed away as she scoffed.

Tarn shook his head, simply happy she was okay. Not to mention he found her new appreciation of the Queen adorable as she sat a little closer.

The next unexpected move came from Vos. He sheepishly approached Eclipse and offered her what appeared to be soup.

“Oh… Thank you,” she said softly. She spared a glance down at the bowl, a bit surprised to find noodles and vegetables inside of it. Where did he get all of this? And how did he think to make it?

The confused look on her face caught Kaon’s eye. “It’s a cultural dish for his kind, Your Majesty. Even though he’s a spirit, he needs solids to eat, so he usually brings the ingredients in his pack when we travel.”

“... His pack?” She looked back to the pack sitting by the No Face. It looked empty, which worried her as she glanced back down at her bowl. “Did you use your entire pack for this?”

Vos didn’t reply.

“Wait, Vos-!” She wanted to hand it back to him, but she feared he wouldn’t understand if she just gave it back; she didn’t want to appear rude or ungrateful. “What are you going to eat if I eat all of this?”

Vos shook his head, pointing to the steaming pot. She was still confused, causing Nickel to refrain from groaning or scoffing.

“He’s made that for you, Your Majesty,” Nickel mused, shooting a glare at Kaon as he chuckled and flicked his tail to tickle her arm. “Despite his need for food, he doesn’t need a lot. Besides, you would need it more.”

“But…”

“It’s fine, Your Majesty,” Kaon assured her with a smile, while Vos nodded in turn. “You need to eat and reserve your strength.”

Eclipse still didn’t exactly feel right about it, but she also knew they weren’t going to accept no as an answer. Quietly thanking Vos, she brought the bowl to her lips and slowly sipped at the broth. It was warm, and it had a savory, salty flavor to it. It was delicious, and though she had been so reluctant before, she found herself drinking the broth down more quickly before her lips touched some noodles and a few vegetables; they were just as delicious.

Once Vos was certain she was enjoying the food, he turned back to the pot to look over his own food. Kaon still sat beside the queen, his tail still flicking around as he watched her. He could feel Tarn’s gaze on his back, which he pretended not to notice. However, Nickel’s constant flicking was irking him some, pouting as the fairy continued to chase away his attempts.

This, however, didn’t change his opinion; Eclipse was so cute. When Megatron first married her, he just thought she was just a plaything for the king. After all, she was only human, and humans were pretty weak. The only thing they were good for was for being cute little pets for their masters. Of course, after she had been living in their kingdom for so long, he could see how wrong his first impressions had been.

She may have been small and only a human, but her mental strength was to be admired. And she was genuinely kind, but not a pushover. She knew how to say no, and say it with authority. It was no wonder that His Majesty had chosen her. She was his equal. Despite her adorable looks and manners.

Her hair looked so soft, so pretty… It reminded him of his own pet back home. He fidgeted in his seat, getting the urge to touch her hair. Even just for a moment, just to play with it for a second… His hand subconsciously reached up, the urge becoming too much for him.

Eclipse jumped as Tarn moved, snatching Kaon’s hand in mid-air. The larger lich glared down on the Kitsune, who - though shocked - seemed more guilty and sheepish than anything. Nickel rolled her eyes, having shifted away as Tarn streaked across the room; wanting to not be stepped on, hovering next to Eclipse’s shoulder.

“Um...Is everything alright?” she asked, looking between them. Helex grumbled while Tesarus held back his snickering. Vos gibbered something before going back to his meal.

“My apologies, your Majesty,” Tarn rumbled, heaving a sigh. “I will have better control of my subordinates from here on out.” Nickel huffed, wishing to move away but seeing as Helex was too hot for a fairy and Tesarus was still eating the large spider, she remained close to Vos.

“But Tarn…” Kaon tried to reason but was shot down by his glare. “I only wanted a feel.”

“F-Feel?” Swallowing her meal, Eclipse looked on with more surprise than confusion, watching the Kitsune’s ears droop and his tail lay limp.

“I…” Kaon paused, looking back at Tarn, his tail twitching a little. “I like cute creatures… like my pet back in the citadel…” he mused, shifting uncomfortably given his hand was still in a vice grip. “Forgive me, my Queen, but your hair looked so… so soft. I just got the urge to play with it, that’s all...”

“You need to better control your… urges, Kaon,” Tarn reprimanded, but made it seem less harsh while in front of Eclipse. What he hadn’t planned on was for her to shift around, her hands reaching up to pull out the accessories out of her hair.

“Your Majesty-?”

“It’s fine,” she said, bringing the accessories into her lap. She looked over her shoulder at Kaon, who seemed stunned. “If it’s just my hair, you can play with and braid it if you’d like.”

She honestly had no problems with others touching her hair, so long as they asked first. Again, fond memories of her time as a teacher came running back; some of her students would want to use her hair for braiding and styling practice. It had been cute then… and though Kaon wasn’t a child or her student, if he was gentle, it could help her relax. She was still feeling a little stressed out over being trapped in this cave, so having her hair being played with could help calm her nerves down.

Kaon bounced, looking between Tarn and Eclipse with excitement. Tarn sighed, bending to his Queen’s wishes and releasing Kaon’s hand. Shifting behind her, Kaon gentle racked his fingers through her hair. His smile widened at how feathery and soft her hair was. Eclipse smiled, feeling how his fingers softly brushed and parted her hair, making small braids. Tarn seemed to huff, allowing the excited kit to play with the queen’s hair.

“Behave,” his rumbled, moving away from the pair and back to his seat.

“Of course~” Kaon purred, throwing Eclipse off with the campy purr in his voice. She may have half regretted allowing the kitsune to play with her hair, but he seemed content, even giggling a little as he toyed and petted her hair. As his fingers shifted and moved closer to her head, she couldn’t help, but relax to his pets and ministrations.

“You are far too lenient on him,” Nickel huffed, accepting Vos’ meal and slowly ate, keeping close to the light as she could. She quirked a brow when Tarn didn’t rebuke her; he normally at least would have huffed at her when he gave into Kaon’s pleas.

“Tarn? You okay?” Helex asked, looking over to Tarn as his eyes glared at the now happy Kaon.

“I’m… fine.” he grumbled, leaving the matter be. Helex looked to Tesarus, the Garuda shaking his head as he continued to munch on his spidery meal. Nickel and Vos remained steely, ignoring the tension and focusing on their meal. They had a feeling that this was going to be a long night… Hopefully when morning came, help would arrive sooner than later.

* * *

Some time passed before the seven of them all settled into a circle around the fire Helex had made. The cave had gotten colder, but luckily, Tesarus had managed to find a bedroll for Eclipse to sleep on to keep her off the floor. Despite her protests, Tarn also gave her his cloak to use as a blanket. It wasn’t much, but it would definitely help keep her warm in addition to Helex staying close to her to provide heat.

When the Queen’s inability to sleep began to make everyone concerned, Nickel flittered up and sprinkled what looked like glitter or powder over her eyes. Slowly, Eclipse was eventually able to fall asleep. Subconsciously, she curled up against Helex, clinging to his tail. The poor salamander didn’t know what to do. He wanted to slip her off of him, feeling uncomfortable with the queen clinging to him so closely, but he knew she was only trying to stay warm. Not to mention Tarn was giving him glares every so often.

Nickel, however, had chastised him for trying to dislodge the Queen, making a note that since she was human and required heat, he was doing her a favor. Stuck in a ‘damned if you do - damned if you don’t’ situation, the Salamander surrendered and remained where he was.

All of this didn’t go unnoticed by Tesarus. He had noticed it for a while now, but he had a feeling he was the last to realize it. Nickel’s attitude had changed the moment she came back from her long mission and, slowly, Helex and Vos followed soon after. Kaon either knew from the start or cared little enough to have noticed at all. Sure, Tarn had gone from despising her to revering her, but this was different. The way he watched over Eclipse was not the same sort of reverence he had for Megatron.

“Okay, I can’t stand this,” Tesarus suddenly said, instantly shushed by Nickel so not to rouse Eclipse from sleep. “We’re all thinking it, I’m going to say it,” Tesarus turned to Tarn, his expression hidden beneath his mask. “What the fuck is going on with you?”

The others froze, the only noise being a loud smack and Tesarus yelp from Nickel smacking him for swearing. They realized what the Garuda was trying to do and looked to Tarn. The Lich remained stoned-face, expression hardly moving behind the gaps in his mask.

“I advise picking your words wisely, Tesarus,” he muttered, his voice low and chilling to the Garuda.

“Oh, please Tarn,” Nickel hissed, flying up to the Lich. “If Tesarus, of all creatures, has noticed it, you’re hardly being discreet about it.”

Tarn waved his hand, shooing her away like an annoying fly; something he knew he would regret later.

“Tarn, you’ve been acting weird ever since the Queen got married,” Tesarus muttered, his bravado taking a hit from Tarn’s icy stare, though remaining with Nickel’s support. “I get you were… enraged when Lord Megatron married a human, I get that. But then you attacked and nearly killed her, which in turn got you tortured and ‘whipped into submission.’”

Tarn said nothing, his eyes narrowing. It was no secret Bombrush had made such a statement and many had heard, much to the Lich’s humiliation.

“Which you deserved, by the way,” Nickel quipped, completely ignoring the icy glare. “Oh don’t look at me that way. You decided to be stupid and go ahead with that harebrained plan; you should’ve known better.”

“Nickel…” Tarn started, but Nickel shook her head, raising a finger to silence him.

Tesarus took that chance to continue. “But then, since the renewal, you’ve been acting strange around her. Then after the miscarriage you’ve been acting… even weirder around her.”

“What?” Nickel froze. That was something she didn’t know. Turning to Eclipse’s soundly sleeping form, she didn’t fight Helex ushering her down to his lap and whispering ‘I’ll explain later’ in her ear.

“Care to elaborate?” Tarn drawled, his own annoyance coming through.

Kaon, however, took that moment to lay his head against his arm; the ever affection Kitsune did this whenever one of his companions were down or upset. “Tarn, it’s not that we are judging you. Well, Nickel might be-” said fairy waved her hand to move on, “-but we’re just concerned. Your feelings seemed to turn from hatred to genuine and almost affectionate loyalty. We don’t want you to be incarcerated again.”

“And… because it’s weird,” Tesarus huffed, unable to come up with any other descriptive words to describe the situation.

“I guess what we want to know is... are you in love with the Queen?”

Kaon’s question silenced the cave. Even Vos’ muttering and jitters froze. while Helex’s discomfort was forgotten as he watched in silence. Nickel remained unimpressed, as if knowing what the Lich was going to say.

For a long moment, Tarn said nothing. He turned to Eclipse, ensuring she was still in deep sleep before slipping off his mask with a heavy sigh. She had seen it before, after that whole incident with Lugnut, but it was not something he wanted to show anyone, his teammates aside. Not even Megatron had seen his face since he liberated the Lich from the holy mage who had tormented him decades ago. The long, burn like scar spanning from both corners of his eye down to his lip crease and chin. Bone and teeth could be seen through strands of flesh and muscle, segmenting his cheek. Other, smaller scars spanned his face, but only that one was the worst of it. His greatest shame.

“You are correct,” Tarn mused, a hand petting Kaon’s back in thanks. “I am… enamored with the Queen. I know she would never reciprocate as she has given herself entirely to His Majesty. So I follow, and devote myself as best I can to her, just as I do our King. She loves him, and he chose her. Who am I to interfere with that?”

“But you did,” Nickel huffed, ignoring the stiffening spines and Helex wanting to push her off his lap.

However, Tarn merely chuckled at the comment. “Indeed. I saw those who were not my kin or countrymen as simple fodder and food. I thought that she, a mere human, could do nothing for our king besides be a quaint distraction. Yet he pursued, even accepting her humanity as a strength. I was blind to that wisdom, and see now my folly. I wish to make amends in any way I can.”

Vos shifted, before chattering a question. One the others were curious as well.

“No, Vos. I will not tell her.”

Nickel sighed, rolling her eyes before placing her face in her hands.

“She doesn’t need the affections of a Lich like me,” he said, shaking his head. “One who could steal her soul with but a touch. I am undead, cold and debase, where she is life itself, warm and welcoming of even the lowest insect. I also know better than to even think to confess to Lord Megatron’s wife; lest I wish to feel his wrath as Lugnut did. I am above that, and content with my lot. Her happiness and protection are all I need. Now, does that satisfy you? Or is my new perspective up for ridicule?”

“Not at all, I completely agree,” Kaon jumped in, freezing any rebut. “Aside from the infatuation and longing. Besides, she’s just too adorable and cute to hate. She’s kind and considerate too.”

Vos made a chitter noise, seemingly agreeing with Kaon.

“See, even Vos likes her. She hardly flinched or leaned away from him, despite not having a face.”

“She could loosen her grip though,” Helex piped in, tensing as Eclipse snuggled closer.

“It’s cute,” Kaon quipped. “I’m jealous… Her hair was so soft, and fluffy. I can switch with you~”

Nickel huffed, shooing Kaon off and remaining close to Eclipse. “She needs to remain warm,” she hissed, turning to Tarn. “And you - you need to do a heck of a lot more than simply make up your dues. What you did to the Queen was stupid - beyond stupid.”

Tarn said nothing, just staring at the fairy.

“But, as much as I will… regret admitting ANY of this and I will deny it later, l but I agree. The Queen… Lady Eclipse, she’s a good person. And doesn’t need the affections of you weirdos.”

Tarn, shaking his head with an amused smile, spared a small glance to Kaon. He would need to keep an eye on the kitsune; though Eclipse allowed him to touch her, he knew that if Megatron learned about this, it could spell trouble. The king’s possessiveness knew no bounds.

Kaon pouted, shifting away and sitting next to Tesarus. Rolling his eyes, the garuda moved to scratch his ears, earning a low purr and affection from the rowdy fox.

“Now, get some rest,” Tarn ordered. “We may be here a while and will need our strength.”

Everyone nodding, getting comfortable with what movement they could manage. Tarn turned to Nickel, still watching the Queen diligently before turning to him. He held out a bony hand, Nickel stiffening and ignoring the Lich. Held still, his keen eyes watched as she eventually caved as everyone’s eyes closed, shooting into his arms to rest.

Tarn chuckled softly, with his only response being an annoyed mumble to sleep. Then, slowly, the unlikely group fell asleep.

* * *

It had been several hours later, or at least what Tarn was able to count off, when the sound of movement and commotion caught his attention. Sitting up, toppling Nickel from his lap and causing her to wake up too, he moved towards the sound. Tesarus and Vos jumped while Kaon fumbled out of Tesarus’ lap. Helex jumped, but the tension on his tail refrained him from moving as Eclipse remained asleep.

“Do you hear that?” Tesarus rumbled, looking to the shifting rocks by the cave entrance.

“It seems Lord Megatron has brought reinforcements,” Tarn sighed, relieved that Megatron had come, no doubt worried for Eclipse. Still, not wanting the king to misunderstand, Tarn moved to Helex and coaxed Eclipse to let go of his tail.

Once freed, Helex moved away, sighing in relief to be rid of the pressure his tail had endured all night. It was nothing against Eclipse; it just felt weird to have someone so… small and soft cling to him like that. Nickel had only done so once, but that had been a different circumstance. Not to mention Eclipse was the queen and he probably shouldn’t have been so close to her in the first place.

Tarn, shaking his head, gently brushed Eclipse’s hair from her face and gently nudged her shoulder. “My Queen-”

But his words faltered when she shifted, her arms coming up and looping around his neck. Much to his embarrassment, Kaon and Vos chuckled while Nickel groaned. She tried pulling him closer, but even though being this close to her brought warm feelings to chest, he was able to keep himself upright and ignore the looks from everyone else.

“M-My Queen, please,” he said, a little more loudly. “It’s time to wake up.”

Groggy, Eclipse shifted and blinked away the sleep. Slowly her head turned up to look at him, just as her mind began to clear and realized just what she was doing. Brought close to Tarn’s masked face, she gasped and quickly released him.

“Oh! T-Tarn, I’m so sorry!” she cried, cheeks a light red color as she held her hands to her chest. Primus, she couldn’t believe it; she had mistaken him for Megatron! Even if she was half asleep, she should have known better!

“It is all right, my Queen,” Tarn assured her, thankful she was unable to see his face. He turned to the entrance, which was beginning to rumble, causing Eclipse to turn as well. “Our rescue should be through these rocks soon.”

“Then perhaps Her Majesty should stand here,” Nickel huffed, fluttering to Eclipse’s shoulder and pushing her further back into the cave. “You, on the other hand, don’t need to worry.”

Tarn merely chuckled before moving back along with the others. He and his team placed themselves around the Queen, in case the digging caused rocks to fall towards her.

Soon, enraged roars shook the rocks and walls violently. Their arms instantly rose over Eclipse to shield her from the loose rocks and shifting slate. The roars were getting louder, Eclipse subconsciously pressing away from it and holding up her own arms to protect herself. In a sudden loud crash, rocks flew around them as a hulking form burst into the cave.

“ECLIPSE!”

The echo shook the cave, Eclipse shielding her eyes from the harsh lighting that broke into the cave as dust and rocks fell and crumbled around them. Coughing and fanning dust away from her eyes, she looked over Tarn to see Megatron, huffing and shifting as he stood in the cave.

She could make out shapes out of the cave behind him. He hadn’t come alone. And Primus only knew how long they had been working on getting them out. But still... Relief slowly washed over her as their eyes met. He was here. He had come for them… They all could go home.

Unable to stop herself, she pushed past Tarn and ran towards her husband as he opened his arms. She jumped up at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He easily lifted her up and pulled her into a tight embrace.

“Are you all right?” he demanded, running his fingers through her hair. “Are you hurt?”

She shook her head, pulling back to meet his worried eyes. A soft smile bloomed as she leaned in to kiss her husband. Megatron took her peck and delved into her mouth. A desperate kiss, holding her impossibly close as if she would disappear from him again.

“Uh, Megatron?”

The new voice had a low growl rumble in his throat, a small chuckle echoing from Eclipse as the vibrations tickled her lips. Releasing his Queen’s lips, he turned to Bombrush as he approached, an amused smirk painting his face.

“You do realize you are not alone here?”

Megatron glared hard, making everyone else around him except Bombrush and his wife uneasy. Even if they were friends, he sometimes loathed how much the ogre would tease him… Primus, he had been worried all night that something had happened to Eclipse. Was he not allowed to be relieved?

“You can clean this up,” Megatron uttered. “I’ll meet you back at the citadel.”

“Are you sure you will?”

Megatron snarled, cradling Eclipse in his arms as he turned away. Despite everything else that needed to be done, he spread out his wings and took flight, taking off into the forest with Eclipse in his arms.

Bombrush huffed, shaking his head and pinching his brow. He could be so one-track minded… Of course, maybe this time it was for the better. There was a lot to be discussed and Megatron probably wouldn’t have been as calm asking questions like he would be.

Turning, his gaze fell on Tarn and the DJD. He noted each one of them until it fell on the most capable and tolerable member of the group: Nickel. He would have laughed as the fairy shot out of the cave the moment Megatron left, taking a deep inhale of fresh air. He knew Nickel’s background; courtesy of his wife and only in confidence, but he could sympathise with her all the same.

“Leave some air for the rest of us, Nickel,” he chuckled, right until the fairy shot into his face.

“It took you long enough!” she snapped, her wings flapping hard to maintain level with him.

“Nickel, Watch-” Tarn stepped forward but jumped as Nickel shushed him with a chiding ‘nonono’, and Bombrush waved him off at him.

“No, they had all night to get here and…”

Bombrush, ignoring the remainder of the group, offered the ranting fairy a hand. She glared, looking between his face and hand before taking a seat, giving her wings a break.

“I do apologize, Nickel,” he said, giving a charming smile. “But excavations like these do take time. We didn’t want to risk a cave-in and have you all trapped even longer. The queen’s safety was paramount, after all.”

“Never figured you to be scared of Lord Megatron having another temper tantrum,” she huffed, glaring at Bombrush but at the quirk of his brow, she knew that wasn’t the case. “Yeah, yeah I know; Her Majesty doesn’t deserve that. Still, surprised Lord Megatron didn’t tear into the mountain.”

“Trust me, we tried to maintain his sanity,” he chuckled but again, as Tarn tried to approach, Bombrush raised a hand to the Lich, halting his approach. “Now, tell me. What exactly happened in the cave during our rescue efforts. Did anything… untoward occur I need to be aware of?”

Tarn froze, watching the pair. He knew what the General meant. As hesitant as he might have been now around the General, he could feel the anger rising in him. The insinuation that he or his team would do anything to Eclipse enraged him, but he still tensed as to what Nickel would admit it to him.

Nickel turned to Tarn, taking in what Tarn looked like before turning back to Bombrush. “Given Tarn’s track record, rest assured, General, he didn’t do anything. He ensured the Queen was comfortable, fed, warm and mentally stable… granted her capacity to care for others was greatly understated to me.”

She then made a ‘come closer’ gesture to him. Again, Bombrush obliged and listened to what Nickel had to say. Now Tarn was worried, his team freezing as Nickel whispered and Bombrush’s face seemingly came to an understanding. Then he pulled away, sparing all of them a look, before letting out a sigh.

“Thank you for your report, Nickel,” he said, letting her fly off of his hand.

“Wonderful. Now that the sordid details are done with, can we leave?”

“Of course,” Bombrush chuckled before turning to Tarn. “Though Tarn… I’d like to speak with you for a moment, before we start taking off.”

His men tensed up, looking between their leader, Bombrush, and Nickel. Primus, what did she even say to him?! No, Nickel didn’t look worried, but that didn’t mean that there wasn’t cause for concern. Bombrush already didn’t like Tarn because of what he had done to the queen before… What if whatever Nickel had told him marked the death of him?

But Tarn refused to be intimidated by the ogre. Giving a nod, he followed him off to the side, hanging back by the cliff side far enough away from the others. They were still clearly visible, so Tarn highly doubted the ogre would kill him in front of everyone. But judging by the cool look in his eyes, he knew the other wasn’t just there to ask for his side of what had happened.

No, the ogre had questions… And Tarn wasn’t sure if he was ready to give him any answers.

“What did you require of me, General?”

Bombrush chuckled darkly, looking over the lich. “You think I need you for something?”

“You did not bring me over to the side to ask about how the landslide happen.”

“No, I didn’t.” He glanced over at the DJD, who were being looked over by some medics. They kept looking back at him and Tarn, no doubt concerned for their leader. He turned back to Tarn, huffing deeply. “Really though, I just can’t understand.”

“... Understand what, sir?”

“You tried to kill her,” he said, his tone darkening. “You tried to kill Eclipse, and then you tried to blame it on that creature she had aided. Then, after she protected Megatron from being stabbed… You suddenly respected her. That I could rationalize, almost. But I don’t understand how you can go from despising her to… being in love with her?”

Tarn sighed; so that was what Nickel told him. He knew she only meant it in concern, but sometimes her reserved mothering could be a thorn in his side. He noted the General’s his hard gaze appeared more neutral now than outright despising him. That was a change.

But there was no sense in delaying the inevitable. At least Bombrush had the decency not to make this a public tongue lashing.

“My feelings for humans has not changed, Bombrush,” Tarn affirmed, refraining from glaring or leering; remaining sincere would be the only way the general wouldn’t believe he was lying. “They are beneath us, beneath our Lord. Nothing more than slaves, food, or fodder.

He could see Bombrush’s glare harden, but he raised his hand. He had to make sure Bombrush didn’t get the wrong idea.

“Queen Eclipse is the exception. And you're correct. I, at first, viewed her as a mere human, no better than any other. I questioned why Lord Megatron would even consider her as a wife and Queen rather than a toy or pet. I had believed magic at work, having been on the receiving end in my youth. Despite their immense shortcomings, humans do have a knack for magic. In my haste and blindness, I jumped to conclusions without considering hard facts. I know that now too. After my… generous punishment on your command.”

The ogre chuckled at the memory, and remained unfazed when the other’s eyes narrowed at him. 

“I… reevaluated my standing,” he continued. “If I must tolerate a human as my better, I would do so for my Lord without question. I would not make the same mistake again, though now it seems I am making a completely different mistake. Since the assassination and her selfless act, I began an observation detail; both on my own merits and through my men, I began to see traits I never thought possible for a human. Her kindness, her care, her love for our King and even the lowest of lows within the Citadel. And having witnessed and experienced these things first hand, how could I not build a respect and, dare I admit, a love for her?”

Bombrush shook his head. He had to stop this before another Lugnut incident occurred again. However, just as he opened his mouth, Tarn raised his hand again.

“Calm yourself General, what I feel is not lust for Queen Eclipse. I am not exactly equipped for such actions.”

“That’s a lie, and you know it,” Bombrush said, clearly annoyed. “Even those who are undead can still fuck.”

“Indeed; however, my feelings are platonic. Perhaps arousal comes as a result of… witnessing such acts, but I hold no fantasies. And even if I do, they are mere delusions and distractions. I have no intent on acting upon them. Such things are for those with… spirit.”

Bombrush eyed him for a few moments. He didn’t fully believe him, but he also knew that Tarn had unwavering loyalty to Megatron. He was also aware that Tarn was rather stiff and ultimately boring. He had never been one to lust after another, and even if he did have strong feelings for Eclipse, Bombrush couldn’t see him assaulting her like Lugnut had during his rut.

He sighed again, reaching up to rub his forehead. “I’ll be keeping my eye on you more carefully, you know that.”

“I have no intentions-”

“Lugnut didn’t either, yet Megatron almost murdered him and Eclipse also had to suffer because of it. I would like to avoid causing her any more problems.”

“As would I,” Tarn’s voice took a firm edge, looking to the General fully. “I will not allow harm to come to her because of me.”

“Well,” Bombrush sighed, “We’ll see, won’t we?” And with a wave of his hand, Bombrush walked back to the group, leaving the Lich be.

Left to his own devices, Tarn walked back to where everyone else was station. He would need to regroup with his men and discuss the next step. The first had been to tell Lord Megatron, but the thought brought him pause. After what had happened with Lugnut, there would be no stopping the king from killing him. He would lay his life down for the king however, he had done nothing; only admit feelings and affections, but not even to Eclipse herself. Unlike the ogre, he had not touched the Queen.

He also wasn’t sure if telling him would be right for Eclipse. If Megatron did want to kill him for his affections, she would no doubt blame herself. He did not want to cause her unnecessary pain or grief.

“Boss?”

Tarn paused at the new voice. Looking up, he saw the DJD staring at him. He gave a nod to each of them before his eyes fell on Nickel, who was sitting on Tesarus’ shoulder.

“Not apologizing,” she snipped, arms crossed. “Bombrush already knew.”

“I know. You had the best intentions.”

“No fun if you’re okay…” she huffed before shaking her head. “But I don’t want you doing something more stupid. Primus help you if you actually listened to me.”

“Which comes to our next course of action,” Tarn huddled his team together, Helex and Kaon chasing off any soldier too close to hear. “Only we few and Bombrush know of my… affections,” he admitted, the others nodding. “The Queen and the King cannot find out.”

“An understatement,” Nickel quipped, but leant in closer. She wanted to ensure her silly boys were okay, no matter what.

“The only mention of this is in private and in good company. Lady Eclipse or Lord Megatron cannot be within earshot. Any conversation regarding this must be reserved to quarters or in the field bearing the former is not around. Understood?”

His team nodded. For Tarn’s sake and everyone else’s too, they would not tell a soul. They had to protect things as they were. They could not let this get out of control… They had to protect Tarn, and Lady Eclipse’s relationship with Megatron. And that was all that mattered.


End file.
